Motors commonly utilize a rotor that rotates relative to a stator. Many electric motors cause motion of the rotor through a magnetic field applied to the rotor. Such motors may include switched reluctance motors, variable switched reluctance motors, inductor motors, permanent magnet motors, and the like.
However, standard motors that utilize a magnetic field to rotate a rotor, incur losses by energy lost in the magnetic field. These energy losses may reduce the performance of these motors, resulting in decreased operational efficiencies.
Improved devices, systems, and methods of capturing energy of magnetic fields and reducing energy losses in motors, is desirable.